Speak Now
by Mockingjay-Wanderer
Summary: ¿Qué te pareció el vestido? Primero: El vestido lo escogí casi con los ojos cerrados. Segundo: Ni siquiera me interesa como me veo. Tercero: ¡NO. QUIERO. CASARME!


Las personas habitualmente cometemos errores, algunos pequeños otros mas grandes… pero a veces hay quienes nos obligan a tomar decisiones que no queremos.

Por ejemplo, ahí estoy yo. Amo a Edward el es la persona que me complementaba día con día, el que me hace sentir realmente querida de una forma que los demás no podrían comprender. Pero teníamos un pequeño inconveniente; estoy comprometida con Mike Newton.

¿Qué si por que estaba con Edward a pesar de estar comprometida? Simple. Porque estaba demasiado enamorada de el como para perderlo.

Yo no he dejado de decir que me siento como una mala persona, porque aun a sabiendas de que estaba comprometida ahí fui y me enrede con Edward. Bueno no es el 'enredo' que todos pensarían, tuvimos una estúpida y hermosa relación formal.

El se encontraba en París por cosas de negocios y yo por un viaje de intercambio. Lo conocí en el lobby del hotel, ya que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente con las habitaciones. Mientras se arreglaba todo eso estuvimos esperando un largo rato, hasta que el me invito un café. Al principio me sentía muy tensa por ser un completo extraño, pero conforme hablábamos me iba soltando mas y mas. Teníamos muchas cosas en común y sobre todo termine enterándome que el había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en Forks.

Y bueno, estuvimos dos meses y medio ahí. Salíamos con mucha frecuencia y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando. Hasta que un día una de nuestras conversaciones se torno exageradamente seria, sentí que todo mi cuerpo irradiaba frío y frustración. Aun recuerdo que le dije las palabras que a muchos nos aterra escuchar "Siéntate, lo que tengo que decirte es muy serio" y ya con eso le bastaba para saber que era algo malo. Con delicadeza le solté 'la bomba' y le hable de ese matrimonio que estaba por venir.

—Debí decírtelo desde el principio -Me quede callada y mire el suelo realmente sin mirarlo. —pero el tenerte tan cerca a cambiado tantas cosas, eres una persona que con una solo sonrisa promete felicidad, eres tan diferente a Mike, el es un maldito egocéntrico que solo piensa en el y todos los beneficios que recibirá de este absurdo matrimonio.

—¿Por qué...tienes que casarte con el?

—No quiero arruinar la amistad de mis padres, además creo que se decepcionarían, al igual como lo hicieron con Jacob cuando se fue, no lo se... hay muchas cosas Edward... —Los padres de Mike y los míos se conocen desde que ambos éramos un par de bebes, lo que prácticamente conllevo a este matrimonio. Una amistad, un noviazgo, un compromiso y al final una boda. Pero por desgracia -para Mike- Edward llego a la hora del compromiso.

—¿Cómo puedes soportar eso?

En ese momento no tuvo respuesta porque lo bese desesperada. Una vez, mientras veía una película dijeron: "en algún momento perderás la virginidad y que mejor que en París" y era un pensamiento realmente estúpido y sin sentido, pero me había enamorado de Edward de una manera que nunca creí posible. Me entregue a el por el simple pensamiento de que iba perderlo, que ahí iba a acabar todo y que todo seria un lindo recuerdo.

Esa era una parte muy fuerte. Yo sabia lo del compromiso pero Mike a un no pedía mi mano formalmente lo que me daba una oportunidad de dejarlo. El día que llegue de París lo recuerdo como si fuese sido ayer, porque simplemente fue el peor día de mi vida.

Había llegado con toda la intención de decirle a mi familia que no me casaría y que me iría de casa tal y como lo había hecho mi hermano. Pero me tope con pared, porque cuando llegue toda la familia de Mike estaba en mi casa, todos vestían ropas elegantes y había copas de burbujeante _**Champagne**__. _Mamá me hizo subir y darme un rápido baño y para cuando salí, ella ya tenia mi ropa lista. ¡Querían controlarlo todo! **_¡Y lo peor es que lo sabes y no haces nada Bella!_**

Toda mi familia está más que feliz de que su pequeña hija vaya a sentar cabeza, pero yo no soy feliz.

Después de la falsedad de la pedida de mano fui a la antigua casa de Edward porque en eso habíamos quedado.

—Una vez que hayas roto tu compromiso, ve a la casa de mis padres —Dijo entregándome la dirección.

—Te veré ahí. —Le di un discreto beso y cada quien siguió su camino.

Me siguió hasta Forks porque nuestro plan no debía de fallar, yo terminaría con Mike y me iría con el a cualquier parte del mundo lejos de mi familia. Mas nadie considero aquella mala jugada del destino llevando a toda la hipócrita familia Newton a mí casa el día de mi llegada.

Mientras conducía a casa de Edward iba seria, ni una lágrima corría por mis mejillas por más frustrada y enojada que estaba, me encontraba en una especie de shock en el que mi mente me decía "todo esta bien" y por un extraño motivo me lo estaba creyendo, mas sin embargo solo era una sensación de negación.

Cuando aparque el coche junto al garaje de la casa de Edward, el salio a mi encuentro. Me quede parada junto al coche observándolo, mirando cuan hermoso y perfecto era. Y era mío, todo mío. La sensación de pérdida apareció en mí. De pronto, Edward era como que el aire que respiraba, debía llegar a el y refugiarme en sus brazos porque ahí estaría sana y salva. Así lo hice. Corrí y prácticamente me colgué de su cuello empezando a llorar. _¡**Débil, haz algo! **_No podía articular ni una sola palabra porque cada que lo intentaba me daba un ataque de sollozos que me lo impedía.

Todo estaba bastante jodido y retorcido. ¿Cómo no ser capaz de defender lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me da el sentimiento de culpa con mis padres, si ellos no están actuando bien?

Edward y yo infinitas veces nos escapábamos y pasábamos largas tardes juntos. Caminábamos por el bosque que rodeaba su casa, hacíamos improvisados picnics, pero el punto era nunca perder la esperanza –porque en esos momentos dependíamos de ello- de que algún día haríamos nuestros paseos sin escondernos. Mi gran amiga –Ángela – hacia la labor de ocultarme de mis padres siempre inventaba las mejores excusas para "retenerme en su casa."

…

—¿Bella? Cielo ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto mi madre atrayéndome a mi cruel realidad. —¿Qué te pareció el vestido?

**_¿Qué te pareció el vestido?_** Primero: El vestido lo escogí casi con los ojos cerrados. Segundo: Ni siquiera me interesa como me veo. Tercero: ¡ .CASARME!

Me mire en el espejo durante un momento. El vestido era exageradamente sencillo, era liso, sin encaje, sin piedras, no era vaporoso, ni nada, tirantes, cuello en forma de corazón y largo hasta cubrir las zapatillas. No puse nada de mi parte; prácticamente digo 'si' a todo lo que me dicen.

Quería echarme a correr de ahí, quería llorar y destrozar todo a mi paso. **_Tranquilízate Bella, lo solucionaremos._ **

Ya probado el vestido tendría todo mi día libre para pasarlo con Edward, gracias al cielo Mike tuvo que irse a Port Angels.

…

Caminamos durante un rato en silencio y no era un "silencio incomodo" era mas que nada muy, muy cómodo. Me sentía reconfortada, el hacia que olvidara toda esa porquería de mi matrimonio con Mike. Después de caminar buen rato, entre besos y breves palabras llegamos a un lugar bastante despejado y nos sentamos sobre un tronco enorme que descansaba en el suelo.

—¿Te imaginas que esta historia fuera diferente?

—¿Cómo te hubiese gustado que hubiera sido? —Pregunte.

—Me gusta todo lo que hemos sido, en lo que yo me convertí cuando te conocí. Lo único que cambiaria es el hecho de que estés por casarte con el hombre equivocado. —Suelta un cansado suspiro.

**_Hombre equivocado_.** Edward dio con el concepto indicado, eso es precisamente lo que pienso de Mike, el no es mi hombre, no es lo que yo espero, no me gusta como soy cuando estoy con el o su familia. En cambio con Edward todo es totalmente diferente. Cuando el esta a mi alrededor puedo comportarme como una adolescente y no me importa lo que los demás piensen, porque el me hace sentir segura de una forma que ni me propia familia lo ha hecho.

—Te amo —solté. Y el lo sabia. Infinitas veces se lo había dicho porque es tan real y puro.

—Yo también te amo. —Me dio un beso que me robo el aliento —Si pudieras salir de aquí sin Mike… —medito por un momento— obviamente —añadió —¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer y donde te gustaría estar?

—Me gustaría cambiar de aires. ¿Qué tal ir a vivir a Georgia? y haciendo, bueno, seguiría con la fotografía y tu y yo podríamos hacer algunas cosas… —Le guiñe el ojo y deje la frase en el aire dándole todo el doble sentido posible. El suelta una carcajada que suena relajada.

—Es un gusto estar en tus planes. —Dice.

…

El día de la boda llega y me siento tan vacía y triste, pero contengo las ganas de llorar.

Ángela llego temprano a casa para ayudarme a arreglarme. Si no fuera por el vestido blanco y las sencillas joyas de mi familia, pareciera que voy directo a un funeral. **_A mi propio funeral._**

Llaman a la puerta, le doy un leve asentimiento a Ángela para que abra por mí, debido a que en un momento inesperado lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mis mejillas.

—Bella mira quien llego —Su voz llena de emoción repentinamente me alegra. Tomo una bocanada de aire y volteo.

_**¡Jacob esta aquí!** _Mi estabilidad, mi fortaleza, mi hermano mayor. Tengo recuerdos muy vividos de cuando se fue a New York, ya van a hacer tres años desde que se fue. Papá quería meterlo en un matrimonio al igual que el mío –condicionado y con beneficios económicos- con su mejor amiga, pero ni el ni ella lo querían. Así que justo el día de la boda en vez de ir al jardín de la casa de ella, se fueron, huyeron… supongo que esa es la ventaja de ambos hayan estado de acuerdo. No como en mi caso, que el jodido de Mike finge con tanta facilidad el hecho de que me ama.

—Estas aquí —Susurre y lo abrace.

—No iba a dejarte sola, no ahora.

—Gracias Jake, de verdad gracias por haber venido a pesar de todo. —De pronto tomo un aire muy cómplice, me abrazo de nuevo y me susurro al oído:

—Te sacare de esto, sea como sea, no te dejare pasar por eso. Te lo prometo —Dijo con determinación.

Me quede perpleja con su seguridad. Más fuimos irrumpidos por mamá y ya no pude preguntar a que se refería o que era lo que estaba planeando.

Mamá miro a Jacob por un momento pero no decía nada y eso me dio mucho gusto, seguro que la culpa la corroía por haber dejado que se marchara y estuviera solo tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Jake es tan bueno y no es rencoroso, que extendió sus brazos dándole a ella una invitación a abrazarlo. Mamá sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia el y lo abrazo. Si no hubiese estado tan confundida podría jurar que soltó un sollozo.

—Es hora Bella. —Menciono mamá, solo asentí.

—Te veré abajo Bella —dijo Jake dándome un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Me senté en la cama, mis piernas iban a fallar e iba a caer. Al final me levante y baje las escaleras con falsa seguridad, papá me esperaba ahí.

No puedo creer ni siquiera el cinismo que hay en el, que me abrazo, dio un beso en mi mejilla y culmino dándome "ánimos". **_¡¿En serio papá?!_**

…

La ceremonia iba lenta, muuuuy leeeeeenta. Solo quería que mi tortura terminara, pero no quería ir a la luna-porquería-de-miel porque eso solo significaba una cosa: el querría tocarme y eso de solo pensarlo suena repulsivo y asqueroso. La única persona que podría tocarme seria Edward, no cualquier otra persona, no Mike, no nadie, solo Edward.

El sacerdote le pregunto a Mike si aceptaba casarse conmigo y obviamente el contesto enseguida que si. Luego llego mi turno y voltee a ver a Jacob en eso se paro y vi que el hermano de Mike lo jalo del brazo e intento volver a sentarlo pero Jake se defendió dando un tiron, mas el hermano de Mike no bajaba la guardia cuando de pronto mi hermano –el pacifista- le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula. **_¡Joder, Jacob nunca ha sido así de violento!_**

—¡Bella ve! —Articula.

_**¡¿A dónde?!** _Entonces vi a Edward el cual me tomo del brazo para empezar a correr. Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas estaba muy confundida ¿A esto se refería Jacob? ¿Edward y el estaban en el mismo equipo?

Mike me agarro del otro brazo, pero Edward a toda prisa lo golpeo dejándolo tirado en el piso.

En la entrada de la casa nos esperaba un coche que recién iba llegando, de el bajo Ángela. ¡¿Ángela?! ¿También estaba con ellos? Ella se dirigió a mí y me dio un abrazo.

—Toma —Eran dos boletos de avión directos a Georgia ¿Qué sabia ella de que yo quería ir a ahí? —Vete se feliz, pero no me olvides —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! Y nunca, nunca podré olvidarte.

—Edward el tanque de gasolina esta lleno, podrán irse hasta el aeropuerto sin ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias Ángela —Edward le dio un abrazo.

—¿Y Jacob? Debo de despedirme de el.

—Eso no importa ahora, el te vera haya en algunos días, dijo que no podría dejarte aunque quisiera. —Me dio un ultimo beso en la mejilla —Nos veremos luego amiga.

—Así será —le respondí.

Subimos al coche y una vez fuera de Forks Edward se detuvo. Me sonrío con complicidad y me beso, con desesperación, fervor y adoración. ¡Estábamos juntos! No más Mike, no más matrimonio forzado, solo más Edward y yo.

.

.

.

Han pasado cuatro años desde que me fui de casa. Muchas cosas cambiaron y gracias al cielo todas para bien.

Hace dos años conseguimos una linda casa con pisos de madera, una chimenea, paredes blancas y con lindos detalles, con un patio más o menos grande, bueno, ni siquiera puedo quejarme; es perfecta. Simplemente la casa no necesitaba ser redecorada en nada, era hermosa así tal y como nos la habían vendido.

Edward y yo estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa. El estaba sentado frente a mí con sus manos en mi abultado vientre. Seis meses atrás me entere que estaba embarazada y hace un mes supe que seria una niña, fue la mejor noticia que mi ginecóloga pudo haberme dado.

—Re-nes-mee —Susurro Edward con mucho afecto. Se acerco a mi vientre y lo beso. —¿La haz imaginado cuando este corriendo por la casa?

—Montones de veces —Sonreí y luego se me vino una idea para poner a prueba a Edward —También he imaginado el día en que traiga a su primer novio.

Edward frunció el seño como si nunca hubiese pensado que en algún momento Renesmee dejaría de ser un bebe. Oculte mi sonrisa, durante un rato a la espera que el dijera algo.

—Que graciosa eres Bella —Menciono con sarcasmo —Renesmee tendrá novio hasta que tenga al menos veinticinco años —Su mano aun estaba en mi vientre así que cuando la bebe pateo el lo sintió, fue como una señal de "alto papá ¿Qué crees que estas diciendo?" solté una sonora carcajada, al igual que Edward y una vez mas se acerco al vientre y le susurro: —Y si te portas mal será hasta los treinta jovencita. —El se rió y me beso en los labios, de esa forma tan dulce y tan sensual como solo el sabe hacerlo.

Siempre, siempre quería mas de el. Estaba dispuesta a todo por el, por Renesmee: por mi familia. Las perspectivas cambian mucho cuando estas por convertirte en madre, gracias a ello convencí a Jacob de hacer las pases con nuestros padres porque simplemente no valía la pena estar peleados de por vida, errar es de humanos y si hay alguna manera de solucionar los problemas hay que intentarlo.

Yo aun no tengo mi final feliz, por que esta maravillosa vida al lado de Edward no tiene un final; todo se trata de comenzar y tener nuevas experiencias a su lado.

_{...}_

_Lo de perder la virginidad lo saque de la película "Taken", la estaba viendo mientras escribía x3 Okay ya... Espero que les guste este mí apenas 4to. One shoot__ Acepto criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS y eso, GRACIAS :B_


End file.
